The Breakfast Club
by AHigherOctave
Summary: A spin off of the classic movie, coming to you in Point Place. What happens when six people who have nothing in common are trapped in a room together for a day by a coincidence? Takes place around the time S4 or S5…AU. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Don't You Forget About Me

The Breakfast Club

**Summary: **A spin off of the classic movie, coming to you in Point Place. What happens when six people who have nothing in common are trapped in a room together for a day by a coincidence? Takes place around the time S4 or S5…AU

**AN: **A lot of you probably resent this, but I'm okay with that. I'm not gonna tell you who's channeling what 'cause you can probably guess if you've seen the movie. If you haven't, go rent it, buy it, I don't care just make sure you see it. John Travolta is Mr. Zuko now…I figured why not rip off the most classic movie of the '70s while doing the same with the most classic of the '80s, toodles, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, everything about The Breakfast Club belongs to John Hughes, That 70s Show isn't mine either, and Don't You that's Dream giver's.

Prologue-Don't You Forget About Me

Danny Zuko enters dressed in a badly coordinated suit, a blue silky top much like the ones they always put Bob in, and white and gold plaid bell bottoms. He walks into the Point Place High School's library and to a table where he picks up a paper. We Hear Eric's Voice:

_Dear Mr. Zuko...We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did WAS wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? _

_That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed._

We see a Lincoln pull up, inside sits Jack Burkhardt smiling uncomfortably in the driver seat. Jackie sits next to him with her arms crossed over her lavender argyle sweater hidden under a black coat, her hair is curled loosely and bounces as the car comes to a halt.

Mr. Burkhardt looks her over and pats her hair in attempting to be fatherly in a way which doesn't work, as before he touches her head a second time she shrugs away. "Jackie, I know you're upset…"

"Of course I'm upset!" She snaps, turning to glare at him. "You're supposed to be the mayor of this God damn town! And look at you! You couldn't even get me out of a Saturday school, what kind of politician are you? Is it so wrong that in my excitement for the weekend that I skipped the last period of a Friday to go shopping? Should your baby girl really have to suffer through a day of sitting in a room with the future jailbirds of this town because of your mistakes?"

Mr. Burkhardt looked guilty, and stared down at his feet, "I'm sorry, hun, I know this is disgraceful and I promise I'll make it up to you."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "Whatever," She groaned, throwing her car door open dramatically and slamming it in the same manner, her skirt flailed as she stormed across the parking lot and into the school.

A car down a boy watched her as his mother stared at him. _Damn, _he thought. "Eric, honey, why?" She looked on the verge of tears. "This isn't a blemish on your record we can fix like the SATs…this could be the difference between Harvard and UW. I know it was part of your history project but why was it loaded?"

"I…" He looked at his mother's face, tear-streaked, how could he tell her? "I took it from dad's war collection…as old as it is I didn't think it would be loaded."

"Alright…" She looked uncertain. "Well…I suppose this isn't an ideal situation but…it will give you quiet, uninterrupted space to study." Kitty gave her signature laugh.

"But mom, we're not allowed to study," He declared and she glared at him.

"Well, you young man _will_ figure out a way to study, as smart as you are it can't be hard." She looked far out for a minute, "Your father will pick you up in eight hours. I'm feeling a little…under the weather."

"Alright," Eric Forman got up and out of the car. He shut the door carefully and looked around the parking lot, he tried, despite the fact that no-one was watching, to manage a 'cool' entrance, he looked rather like a wounded duck.

Mike Kelso sat in the front seat of his father's large van fumbling with a lighter in his pocket he was dying to flick it, his father was talking not a good idea.

"Your mother…" Ew, Carly Simon was on the radio. "…is…" Ooo, there was a penny in his pocket. "…very, very…" Very rhymes with berry, rhymes with Merry…ooo, Mary Hamilton…she was nice… "Proud…" And that volunteer librarian who checks out his playboys…Brooke…mhm, he'd hit that. "Understand?"

"Yes." He smiled dreamily.

"Good, now go." His father unlocked his door and he was jerked out of his trance, looking around in confusion then shrugging and getting out of the car, walking into the school, why was he here again? The librarian…right, she was really lucky to have him here outside school hours for her…and he was gonna get lucky in return.

The Pinciotti car came to an abrupt stop as a curly haired boy wearing Aviator sunglasses, many layers and a scowl walked in front of it. Donna, noting she'd arrived at her destination got out of the backseat, shut her door behind her and leaned down to the window only to have her mom speed off…it's because of the divorce, not you, she told herself walking towards the school head down.

_My first American school, _the foreign boy thought happily, _soon I will have my first American friends. _He stood happily in front of the school as his host parents smiled and took pictures then he waved goodbye to them and their ever flashing Camera and walked into school.

**AN: **Reviews are love…it's a point based system on reviews, didn't you know? Lol, it's short and I'm sure some of you hate it but…review either way…just so I know.


	2. 7 O'Clock at the Oasis

**AN: **50 points for all of you who reviewed…lol, told you it was a point based system, did I not?

**BlandBlandman: **I know, they don't give them nearly enough thinking scenes…I mean hello, Halloween?

**LuvCali76:** I wouldn't worry, I'm an 80s child too. And anyone who _doesn't_ have this movie memorized hasn't seen it enough times in my opinion. I'm still working on the whole Fez thing.

And for those of you who inquired about the pairings…you'll just have to wait. I know I changed the jock's sport but can any of you see Kelso as a wrestler? He can't even beat up Eric half the time. I also switched the lines already…mostly Kelso's, Andy Clark's just a little too smart to match up with him. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1-Seven O'clock at the Oasis**

Jackie Burkhardt took the library by storm, ready to startle anyone in the room with not only her piercing blue-and-green eyes and her perfect body but with her fabulous, model intensity strut. She stopped just short of the check out office and placed her hands on her hips, what fun was it to take an empty room by storm? She rolled her eyes, walking over to the first table in the room and putting down her Prada bag. She quickly applied another coat of red lip gloss and gave a sexy pout and a sultry stare towards the door. Since she wasted her entrance she could at least captivate the interest of the first person to enter the room, at least a little more then everyone else. The door opened slowly and Jackie felt her nerves tense, after hearing a shuffling movement a skinny brunette boy entered and dropped the books he was carrying. She sighed, leaning back in her chair, another wasted technique.

_Oh my god…_Eric Forman stared at the girl who had just given him 'the look'. She wanted him, someone wanted him. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Shit, he'd just dropped his books hadn't he? He reached down to pick one up only to have someone kick it out of his reach. He looked up fearfully, he saw Michael Kelso standing there glaring at him in all his glory, so much for the girl who wanted _him_. "What are you staring at, butt face?" Kelso demanded.

"I…I wasn't…I was just-" Eric stuttered.

"Whatever, just get out of the way," Kelso sounded annoyed and Eric stepped aside. Kelso walked over to the table Jackie was sitting at looking her up and down, she gave him an indifferent look. He smiled goofily at her, "Can I sit?"

"I don't care," Jackie spat, crossing her arms and looking away, shaking her foot impatiently. Eric smiled slightly, picking up his books, walking to the seat behind her, beaming as he passed. He heard her scoff, looking up he saw pothead extraordinaire Steven Hyde walk in, his jeans had holes all down them, and his coat ripping at the bottom, he was walking through the room as he owned it and seeing as it was Saturday school, Eric supposed he did. He stopped abruptly in front of the skinny boy, and glared.

"Move," He hissed and Eric obeyed, scrambling out of his seat and to the table next over. He sat there staring down for a minute, then he heard a small crash. A tall redhead trapped in many layers of black watched the door close behind her before sulking over to a seat in the far corner of the library. He heard the brunette and Kelso exchange small laughs. He almost felt sorry for her, almost.

Danny Zuko enters the room and Jackie wrinkles her nose in disgust at his outfit, _ew, this is the seventies not the fifties, dude._ "Well, well…here we are!" He says sarcastically. "I want to congratulate all of you for being on time!" Just then a short boy with dark skin entered smiling and carrying a backpack, he looked absolutely ecstatic to be there, it made Hyde wonder what he was on and if he was willing to share.

"I am Fez!" The foreign boy stated proudly. "I am very pleased to be welcomed to my new American school!" He held out his hand to Mr. Zuko who looked at him disapprovingly.

"Are you here for Saturday school?" He questioned staring at him.

"Uh…yes," He stated with just as much as enthusiasm. "I-"

"You're late, that's what you are! Take your seat!" Zuko ordered.

Fez nodded happily and walked down the aisle of desks looking from one person to the next looking for a friendly face. He took Eric's small smile of pity as an offer to sit next to him and looked up at Mr. Zuko patiently.

"It is now seven-oh-six. You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think about why you're here. To ponder the error of your ways..." He continued, Hyde spit into the air and caught it in his mouth, Jackie, watching on, looks as if she's about to be sick.

"…and you may not talk." Mr. Zuko ignores this, although looks slightly tighter faced. "You will not move from these seats." He looks specifically at Hyde and points, "And you…" He walks over and pulls a chair out from under Hyde's legs, "Will not sleep." Hyde rolls his eyes. "Alright," He claps his hands together, "We're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay-no less then a thousand words-describing to me who you think you are."

"Is this a test?" Hyde asks flippantly.

Mr. Zuko who has started passing out paper and pencils stops at Hyde's desk and puts his pencil down hard. "And by essay, I mean essay…I do not mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear, Mr. Hyde?"

He looks up and meets Zuko's eyes, "Cry-stal." He smirks.

"Good," He says firmly. "Maybe you'll even learn a little something about yourself. Maybe you'll even decide whether or not you care to return." Looks specifically at Hyde, Eric raises his hand and stands.

"I think I can answer that right now…uh sir, professor, uh sir. The answer would be a no sir, no for me. Because you may not know me but I…" Eric flails his hands about per usual, jumping from one word to another.

"Sit down, Forman," Zuko sighs.

"Yes sir…I…thank you sir." He sits.

"My office," He points out the open door of the library. "Is right across the hall, any monkey-business is ill advised." He looks around the room, letting his gaze linger longer on Hyde then the rest. "Any questions?"

"Yeah," Hyde smirks, waving a hand. "Does Diana Ross know you raid her wardrobe?"

Zuko's face hardens. "I'll give you the answer to that one, Mr. Hyde, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull son, you'll get the horns." He walks out looking extremely pleased with himself.

"That man, is a brownie hound," Hyde accuses pointing after him. Several minutes lapse as everyone settles in, Eric in the maximum position of observing the side of Jackie's head, Kelso much in the same manner. Fez looks slightly confused but also quite happy still. Jackie settles on glaring at the doorway, while Hyde slings his feet up on the top of his desk.

After a while we hear a clicking noise, all of the students looked startled, especially Hyde. One by one they turn towards Donna, who continues for a moment and then looks up at them hostilely. Hyde gives her a small smile, "Keep eating your hand like that and you won't be hungry for lunch, doll." She spits the nail at Hyde. "I've see you before…You were…"

Mr. Zuko looks in from his office, Hyde stops talking and leans back. More time elapses…Eric is sitting at his desk fidgeting with the pen Zuko gave him. "Who do I think I am? Who are you? Who are you?" He fastens the pen's clip on his lip. "I am…a walrus…" Hyde looks at him vilely, Eric takes the pen off his lip out of embarrassment. They both start to take their jackets off, Eric notices and pulls his back on. He blows on his hands as if they are cold and gives Hyde a nervous smile. Hyde rolls his eyes.

"This blows, huh? I mean, I had plans…" He trails off seeing Hyde glaring at him. He laughs uncomfortably, Hyde once again rolls his eyes and starts to crumple up his essay, throwing it at Jackie. Both Kelso and Jackie flinch but continue to ignore him. Hyde smirks for a second, then he sees Kelso looking at him and glares. Kelso turns back around. _Damn it, Brooke's not even here. I mean…Jackie's…but I can't screw her with them here. Or can I? _He looked over at her, waiting to catch her gaze, finally she looked at him and he gave her the 'wink-wink, nod-nod' and she kicked him. _Nope. Damn, too bad. _

"Nah, nah, nah, nah…nah, nah, nah, nah…" Hyde sings loudly.

Jackie looks like she's about to hit him, instead she just looks straight forward. "I can't believe this is happening to _me_..."

Hyde looks extremely proud of himself. Another moment passes, "Oh shit! What are we supposed to do if we have to take a piss?"

Jackie seems like she might be cry now, "Please," She breathes.

"If you gotta go, you gotta go," He shrugs and unzips his fly.

"Oh my god," Jackie's voice breaks.

"You're not doing it in here," Kelso yells at him. _Dude, what if he's bigger then me? That could seriously hurt my chances with Jackie._

"Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up…" Jackie whimpers.

"You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor, dude," Kelso threatens.

Hyde fakes gasps then raises his eyebrows and we hear Jackie's breath catch, but when he looks at her she whips her head around, her hair falling just short of his desk. He turns to Kelso again, "You're pretty sexy when you're mad, man." He smirks, Kelso looks scared and sits straight. Hyde looks to Eric, "Hey you." Eric looks up anxiously, "Why don't you go close that door and we'll get the prom queen here impregnated?"

Jackie looks startled but then whips around daggering him with her eyes, "I'm the Homecoming queen too, and you so much as touch me and I'll have daddy's lawyers lock you up until the end of the decade." Hyde doesn't seem to see this as much of a threat but instead raises his eyebrows seductively.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Jackie squeaks.

Kelso notices and whispers, "Hey!"

No one responds. "HEY!" He repeats.

"What?" Hyde answers nonchalantly.

"If I lose my temper…" He struggles to think up an end to the sentence. "You're totaled, man," He warns.

"Totally?" Hyde mocks.

Kelso doesn't seem to catch this at all, "Totally," He responds confidently and Jackie rolls her eyes, _I'm stuck in a room with five incompetent morons._ Hyde laughs.

She whirls around again, "Why don't you shut up? No one here is interested."

"Yeah," Kelso agrees for the sake of impressing her, having lost sight of what they're talking about. He turns to her, "Butt face," He refers to Hyde.

"What'd you do to get in here sporto?" Hyde eggs. "Forget to wash your jock strap?" _Shit, yes…_Kelso looks down.

"Uh, excuse me, fellas, I think we should just write our papers," Eric smiles. "I mean none of us want to flunk out-"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Jackie scoffs, shooting Hyde a dirty look. Hyde pretends to look pained then mouths _eat me_ at her.

"It's a free country, right Sporto?" He hisses.

"He's doing it just to get a rise out of you," Jackie tells Kelso, "Just ignore him."

"Doll, you couldn't ignore me if you tried." _That better not be true, _Kelso thinks. Jackie just rolls her eyes. "So…so…you guys boyfriend/girlfriend?" Hyde smirks. "Steady dates?" Kelso and Jackie look increasingly uncomfortable. "Lov-ers?" He over pronounces it, smiling at Jackie, who looks away. He then tries Kelso, "Level with me, sporto. You slip her the hot-beef injection?"

Jackie turns to face Hyde, "GO TO HELL!" She screams, slamming her fist down on the desk. _She's hot when she's angry, _Hyde notices with satisfaction.

Kelso notices her screams, and flies around in his seat. "UH! YEAH!" He smiles at Jackie again.

"Hey, what's going on it there?" Zuko calls from his office. Whispering to himself, "Smug little pricks."

Kelso turns away from Hyde, "Scumbag."

Hyde still smiling intently at Jackie, goes and sits on the railing, "What do you say we close that door?" No one moves. "We can't have any type of party in here with Zuko checking up on us every five seconds."

"Well…it's supposed to stay open." Eric states. "It's the rule and we're all here for breaking the-"

"So why not break some more?" He raises an eyebrow. Jackie meets his eyes and they both stare for a moment then she looks down and blushes profusely.

Kelso, noticing this, spits, "So why don't you just shut up? There's five other people here, you know."

"So you can count!" Hyde baits. "I knew you had to be smart to be…a football player…"

"Who are you to judge?" Jackie bits.

"Really…" Kelso agrees, he stares at Hyde, it seems like he's challenging him but really he's trying to think of something to say. "You don't even count, man…you die tomorrow, who's gonna be sorry?" He looks to Jackie for assistance but she doesn't look up from her desk. "You may as well not even exist at this school."

Hyde pauses for a moment, looking at Kelso blankly. "Well…I'll just run right out and join the football team. Then somebody will care, right?" Kelso and Jackie laugh. "Maybe the prep club too…Student council…"

"They wouldn't take you, man," Kelso acknowledges.

"I'm hurt," Hyde frowns, and does the 'tear down the cheek' thing with his finger.

Jackie looks at him, trying to look through the sunglasses at his eyes. "You know why guys like you knock everything?"

Under his breath, "This should be stunning…"

She ignores his comment, "You're afraid."

"You're right!" He exclaims sarcastically. "That's exactly why I'm not on the football team!" He rolls his eyes.

"You're a coward!" Jackie incriminates.

"I'm in the math club…" Eric mutters to no-one in particular.

"You know they'd never take you," Jackie tells Hyde who looks bored. "So you're just gonna be all 'f-this', 'f-that'."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with activities people being assholes, would it?" Hyde retorts.

Jackie shrugs, not breaking eye contact, "You wouldn't know," She declares, "You don't even know any of us."

"I don't know any lepers either, but I'm not running out to join one of their fucking clubs."

Jackie narrows her eyes, "Lepers don't shop at Barneys, do they?"

"I just said I don't know any." Hyde sighs.

"I'm in the physics club too…" Eric murmurs.

Hyde rolls his eyes, "Excuse me a sec," He turns to Eric. "What are you babbling about?"

"He is in the Physics club and the Chess club," Fez offers excitedly.

"And the Latin club," Eric adds. "And we're thinking of starting chess-"  
Hyde nods and turns back to Jackie, "Hey, babe, you in the physics club?"

She gasps horrifically, "That's an academic club," She whispers to him.

"So?" He shrugs.

"Academic clubs aren't the same as the cheerleading squad…or other clubs." Jackie returns.

"But to dorks like him," He motions to Eric, "They are." Jackie rolls her eyes, Hyde looks more determined, he looks to Eric, "What do you guys do in your club?"

"We talk about physics…in physics club…and in Latin, we-"

"So it is social…demented and sad…but social. Huh?"

"Well…I guess it's sorta social…I mean…I'm not the only one in it. We talk, me and the other…er, children. And at the end of the year we have a big banquet at the Freshmount-"

"You load up, you party." Hyde looks to Jackie, trying to make a point.

"Yeah…we get dressed up…we don't…smoke…er, mar…we don't get high…" Eric looks nervously from Jackie to Hyde to Kelso.

Jackie glares at high, "Only burners like you get high."

"I agree." Fez nods, clearly more unsure about what they're talking about then Kelso.

"And, uh, I didn't have any shoes. So I had to borrow my dad's. It was kinda weird 'cause my mom doesn't like me to wear other people's shoes. And, uh, my cousin Kent...my cousin Kendall from, uh, Indiana... He got high once and you know, he started eating like really weird foods. And uh, and then he just felt like he didn't belong anywhere. You know, kinda like, you know "Twilight Zone" kinda."

Jackie smiles shyly at Hyde, "Sounds like you." She blushes.

"Look guys…" _Say something…Hyde's hitting on your meat…it's a long shot but still…think…think…Brooke…no._

"What sporto?" Hyde asks.

"Uh…uh…I got football practice next Saturday…" They all stared blankly. "And I don't wanna be stuck here…" Still blank stares. "And Zuko's in the next room."

"Wouldn't that suck?" Hyde says sarcastically, Kelso thinks he knows about Jackie, that ass face.

"Well you wouldn't know anything about it, _Hyde_. You…never in your life…did, uh…" _What were we talking about?_

"I feel all empty inside…never being one of those guys who rolled around on the ground chasing a piece of pigskin instead of a piece of ass." _Damn it, Jackie's smiling at him._

"You wouldn't know…you don't know anything about goals." _Not that I do…I just run towards the end of the field. _

"Oh, but I do have goals." Hyde smirks, "I wanna be _just_ like you."

"REALLY?" Kelso gasps, _why didn't Jackie look impressed?_

"Yep," Hyde snickered. "I figure all I need is a helmet and a lobotomy."

"Lobotomy?" Eric chuckles.

"Shut up!" Kelso yells defensively. _What's a lobotomy?_ Then Hyde hears Zuko moving around in the hall, he quickly slips into the seat in between Jackie and Kelso, folding his hands in front of him. Then Zuko goes back to his office. He laughs and gets up, walking towards the door of the library.

"There's not supposed to be any monkey business!" Eric voice squeaks out after him.

Hyde turns around and points at him, walking backwards, "Young man, have you finished your paper yet?" Hyde takes a screw out of the door.

"What are you gonna do?" Jackie asks nervously.

"Drop dead, I hope," Kelso mumbles. How come Jackie wasn't paying attention to him?

We see Zuko in the hallway at a drinking fountain, he straightens up and looks in the mirror, making 'manly' faces. Back in the library Eric looks up and Hyde is still fussing with the door.

"That's school property, you know? As in, doesn't belong to us? Not to be toyed with? Man? Man?" The door slams shut, Hyde runs back to his seat. "Man, that's not funny! Fix it! Fix the door!"

Fez begins to look nervous, "Fix the door…ass hole!" He looks to Eric to ensure it is the correct word, he nods.

"Am I a genius?" Hyde tries to look innocent.

"No, you're an a-hole!" Kelso shouts.

"You're hilarious, really," Hyde snaps.

"Fix the door, Hyde!" He yells.

"Everyone just shut up!" Hyde orders.

We see Zuko again, he's right outside the library. "I've been here before I know what I'm doing."

"Fix the god damn door!" We hear Jackie yell.

"Shut up!" Hyde screams.

Now back in the library we hear Zuko in the hall, "Shit!" He storms in, "Why is that door closed?" No one replies. "Why is that door closed?" He repeats.

"How are we supposed to know?" Hyde asks, staring straight ahead. "We aren't supposed to move, right?"

Mr. Zuko turns to Jackie, "Why?"

"We were just sitting here like we were supposed to," She answers.

He looks at Fez, "Who closed that door?"

"I think a screw fell out," Hyde says in a somewhat cocky manner.

Kelso feeling bad adds, "It just closed…sir." Zuko glares at Kelso and then walks over to Donna, "Why?" She squeaks and slams her head against the desk.

"She doesn't talk, sir," Jackie tells him.

He goes back to Hyde, "Give me that screw."

"I don't have it…" Zuko clearly doesn't believe it. "Screws fall out all the time, the world's an imperfect place."

"Give it to me, Hyde," He says threateningly.

Jackie sighs, "Excuse me, sir, why would anybody want to steal a screw?"

"Watch it young lady," He warns walking over to the door, he grabs a folding chair from nearby and puts it in front of the door.

"It's way too heavy sir," Eric calls out. The door slams shut.

"DAMN IT!" Zuko yells. Everyone laughs. He comes back in, "Michael Kelso…come here." Kelso walks over.

"How come Kelso gets to get up?" Hyde antagonizes, "If he gets up, we'll all get up! It'll be anarchy!" Zuko and Kelso attempt to move the magazine rack in front of the door, except when Kelso is coming back in he spills all of the magazines all over the floor. That's very clever sir, but what if there's a fire? I think violating fire codes and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at this juncture in your career, sir."

Zuko clearly feels stupid after thinking about this, "Alright, what are you doing with this? Get this outta here for God's sake! What's the matter with you? Come on!" Kelso moves the magazine rack in front of the door.

Very quietly Eric says, "You know the library comes equipped with fire exits at either end of the school."

Hyde glares at him, "Show Danny some respect."

Kelso and Zuko come back, "Let's go, let's go, in your seat." He looks unapprovingly at Kelso, "I expected a little more from a varsity letterman." Then at Hyde, "And you're not fooling anyone, the next screw that falls out is you."

He turns to leave, under his breath Hyde mumbles, "Eat my shorts."

Zuko turns around, "What?"

"Eat. My. Shorts." He repeats.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday!" Zuko shouts.

"Oh Christ…" Hyde murmurs sarcastically.

"There's another one, right there!" He thunders.

"Well, I'm free the Saturday after that...beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar!" Hyde retorts viciously.

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep going! You want another one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

"No!" He responds this time somewhat more hesitantly.

"I'm doing society a favor," Zuko grumbles.

"So?"

"There's another one, right there." Zuko points at him.

"Yes!"

"You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal!"

Jackie looks worried, she looks at Hyde anxiously, "Cut it out!" He looks at her harshly, she just mouths _STOP _to him.

"You through?" Danny asks.

He stares at Jackie a moment then looks up, "Not even close, _bud_."

"Good!" Zuko replies, pretty girl didn't stop him? Who'd this kid remind him of? "You got another one, right there."

"Do you really think I give a shit?" He hisses.

"Another," He choruses as Hyde glares, "You through?"

"How many is that?" Hyde challenges.

"That's seven including the one when we first came in and you asked Mr. Zuko here whether Diana Ross knew that he raided her closet." Eric stated helpfully.

"Now it's eight," Danny snaps. He turns to Eric, "You stay out of it."

"You're mine Hyde...for two months I gotcha! I gotcha!"

Hyde doesn't seem fazed. "What can I say? I'm thrilled," He deadpans.

"Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Hyde? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off." He looks around at everyone else, "Alright, that's it! I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I have to come in here..." Hyde mouths the words as he says them, "I'm cracking skulls."

A musical riff builds to a climax as Hyde screams, "FUCK YOU!" Then, under his breath… "Shit."

**AN:** I haven't made any big changes yet…but next chapter…I'm cracking skulls. Not really but still. Reviews are love.


	3. I Hate You, I Hate You Not

**AN: **I'm so sorry! My computer broke. Then it worked, then the moniter broke! So this chapter is SO late. Anyways…I hear you guys with the whole 'branching off' thing. Jackie and Kelso were easier to branch off with…like I said, Kelso's no Andy Clark and much as I love Claire, she's shit at her job compared to Jackie in a lot of ways. And that's how Bender's gonna become Hyde this chapter. And Donna, we haven't heard much from her, have we: )

**Chapter 3-I Hate You, I Hate You Not**

Jackie glanced at the clock again and groaned, 7:45. She wasn't even supposed to be up yet. Next to her Michael sat rambling on and on about his BB gun…he was cute but…ugh…guns? He didn't know much about women. Behind her Hyde was sleeping… and considering the way he was awake thank god. Eric was staring at her in a way that was supposed to be subtle considering she couldn't see but was completely obvious… she'd had guys hanging over her like that so long and the foreign kid was humming some infuriating tune. The redhead in the back was just…there. "UGH!" She whined.

"I'm trying to sleep," Hyde mumbled into the desk.

"I'm trying to stay awake," She hissed, not looking back.

"Want a prize or something?" He returned sarcastically. "I'm sure sporto can think of something…although to warn you it might involve-"

"You are some pathetic excuse for an annoyance and you've already given in, we're not even an hour into our punishment!"

He smirked at her, "You're oddly observant," He proceeded to lay his head back down on the desk.

"You're oddly cocky," She retorted, he didn't move to get back up. "Besides, when you're stuck in a room full of morons-" Kelso squealed at this comment "-beggars can't be choosers." _Damn Hyde and his sexy eyes! Did I really just think that?_

"Why are you still talking?" He murmured into the table.

"I told you, I'm bored out of my mind," She snapped.

"Which is my problem because…?" She "Hrmph"ed and swirled back around crossing her arms over her chest, he relished in her silence, her voice was oddly hard to tune out for some reason, maybe she's the devil.

He cringed when he heard someone again, not because it was Jackie but because of the words that are pronounced, "It's your problem because you dig her."

He was about to deny it when a voice in front of him screeched indignantly, "_UH! HE DOES NOT!_" He never thought he'd be thankful for Michael Kelso.

"You think every guy in this room isn't thinking about her right now?" The voice demanded again, not so much at Kelso but at Hyde himself.

"I don't even know her god damn name," Hyde back lashed.

The redhead shrugged and opened her mouth just barely, "I'm willing to bet that isn't true, even if it is, it doesn't mean you aren't thinking about her…or that you don't dig her."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Again, Hyde didn't have the chance at a response before the person in front of him responded. She _wasn't_ bad to think about Hyde thought as he watched her march up to the redhead in the back…Especially when her ass was in the picture…nice curves for such a small little thing. "How dare you insinuate something about me and scruffy, burn out boy over there?! That's like me saying you and Eric looked cute together!" _She knows my name! _Eric thought with glee.

"First of all," The redhead started, "It's not like you and your little 'friends' haven't started rumors about me before, I suppose I should thank you for the fact that I was referred to as 'homecoming whore' for a year."

Jackie rolled her eyes impatiently, "All I ever said was that Ted Mulroney hooked up with some redhead at halftime, how the hell was I supposed to know they'd think you?"

"I'm the only redhead in our class!" The girl stood up, towering by what looked to be at least five inches over Jackie.

"The only **girl**, Donna," She corrected. "And it's not my fault he wanted to deny the fact that he's gay, Donna, I'm not gonna come out of the closet for him!"

"Why not? You did it to Lacey Schmit last year!"

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanted to get back at her and Pam Macy for telling Chip Edwards that I had VD," She rolled her eyes. "_God_, Donna."

Donna snorted, "I think Chip Edwards _getting_ VD from her was suffice payback."

Jackie took a long, deep sigh, "Donna, you know nothing about revenge."

Her eyes darted accusingly at Jackie, "Oh, really?" Hyde licked his lips as he watched the goth girl crook her fist and Jackie steady herself, even the most wet blanket would be, well, wet, by now.

Unfortuantely for the rest of the boys in the room, Kelso whispered, "Chick fight." The girls tore their eyes from each other and shot death glares at him. He froze, "Uh...uh..." _Oh shit._

Hyde watched as Jackie held her glare for a moment, then smiled seductively at Kelso before turning to whisper in Donna's ear. Donna laughed heartily then, in turn, nodded at the small girl in agreement. They both strutted expertly opver to Kelso, Donna positioned herself on the desk in front of him, breasts hanging down temptingly, and torso bentt so the skin of her thighs was just visible through her stockings. Jackie, however, took the less subtle route, pressing her chest right up againest his arms, leaning on his shoulder and purring into his ear, "So you want us to fight Michael?"

His voice came out strangled in reply, too many hormones pulsating through his lower regions, "...yes."

Even more huskily, just barely pressing her lips against his ear, "How badly?"

"More badly then I've ever wanted anything," He whimpered.

She smirked, white, sharp teeth flashing in such a way that Hyde forgot she was the golden girl of Point Place High for a moment, "Today's your lucky day." Then, in true badass form, she kneed him in the crotch, causing a howl of pain a few seconds later, and another as Donna followed suit.

"What the hell?!" Kelso demanded when he regained his voice. "Where's the fight?"

They both grinned, and Donna whispered, "We're fighting you, jackass."

"Damn," Hyde mumbled, and they looked at him. "Never in a million years would I dream I'd see the day when the head cheerleader beat up the football captain."

Jackie blushed, "I do a lot of things you wouldn't expect." Hyde snickered, and Jackie's face fell, "What?" She demanded hotily. "I'm not just some stupid cheerleader."

"Whatever," Hyde muttered, laying his head down on the desk. Donna watched Jackie's look of pride crumble in ways it never did. She put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, the brunette brushed it aside, plopping back down stormly in her seat. Donna looks at the clock, quarter to nine. She sighed as she walked back to her seat, _this is going to be a long day_.


End file.
